TentacleYaoiSugoi OroKid
by asdoiugosfijasoidljfasd
Summary: Sunrise, sunset. Two star-crossed individuals meet by chance of fate in a romantic place, at a romantic time. These individuals are Orochimaru and Death the Kid, each residing in their own universes in fandom, probably never to meet until this now. These two unfortunate souls are destined to be together. Slash. Orokid. If you like these kind of fanfics, read on, if not, still read.


Author's note: Hey fellow fanfiction readers! My first crossover fanfiction - actually first fanfiction ever, period. Basically, this was the product of about 30 helium balloons inhaled between three teenagers at three am in the morning. As such it was a collaborative work between my and two of my friends who took turns writing this - and the result, surprisingly, was pretty damn good if I do say so myself :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in Soul Eater, nor do I own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. All rights go to the official owners of these two respective shows. Also, this work was a collaborative piece between me and two of my friends, whom I have acquired permission to post this under my fanfiction account - best decision of my life, by the way.

* * *

Tentacle#Yaoi#Sugoi OroKid: Chapter 1

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far far away, oroochimaru discovered eight toilets in a room. It was perfectly symmetrical in an erotic way. The eight toilets had all been polished by his child lover who had a pet octopus because it had eight tentacles and eight is a perfectly symmetrical number. His child lover wad in fact… DEATH THE KID! And they met in a brothel in death city. At the time, Death the Kid was working there, he was wearing a symmetrical Lolita dress with eight symmetrical skulls imprinted on it, sown by his inbred second auntie.

When their eyes met, Oroochimaru knew that Kid had a severe OCD obsession with symmetry, especially when he tried to correct his uneven eyeshadow. He leans forward in an enticing way and carefully fixed it up all while looking enticingly into oroochomaru's eyes while licking his lips. Oroochimaru bent down to Kid's height, nibbled on Kid's ear and whispered seductively, "I want your body, Kido-kun". Kid looked up with startled eyes and whispered, quietly: "My body? I'm not worthy, just look at me!" Oroochimaru stared intensely into Kid's eyes and passionately stated: "I'm looking." In a husky voice.

Oroochymaru put his thumb in kids mouth and pressed down on his tongue. It was a strange but erotic feeling that Kid couldn't get enough of. Kid whimpered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head with a pleasurable feeling. Oroochimaru gasped with a startled expression as he felt something slimy that coiled around his hard boner. "what was that?!" oroochimaru gasped. When he looked down at his raging boner, he found that his robes where to constricting, so his undin his rope and whipped death the kid with it. Death the kid thoughrouly enjoyed the sensation, even thanking his mater, oroochimaru at every lashing he received. They both got orgasms. However, oroochimaru was not satisfied yet, so he pulled out a box out of thin air full of mysterious summoning scrolls.

Out of the summoning scrolled popped out chains and handcuffs and gags and all the bondage equipment imaginable. Oroochi,aru smirked sexily as he liked his lip with his seductively ridiculously long tongue then ordered Death the Kid to bend over and proceed to undo his robes while they were both handcuffed. Death the kid pulled on his cfluffy pink handcuffs and tore them apart with his brute strength and pure sexual desire. Oroochi,aru kissed death the kid and shoved his abnormally long tongue down death the kids throught exploring his symmetrical mouth thoughroughly, already having won sexual dominance. Death the Kid gasped sensually and groped Oroochimaru's but.

Pulling away, oroochimaru sexily whispered: "your thoughts not the only thing I can stick my tongue into". Death the kid stared in stunned silence and screamed out in pleasure "you can ride me all night long!"

* * *

Well I hope you all have enjoyed this remarkable sample of fine literature! One can clearly tell that a lot of thought and effort has obviously been put into the writing of this piece. Several long and laboriously strenuous minutes were spent in the making of this chapter, the quality of which could only have been possibly obtained by the collaboration of three highly creative Orokid pairing specialist creative geniuses. You can just feel the prestige incorporated in this writing. If you enjoyed this chapter, please comment, if you hated it, also comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
